El Nadal Menys Fressat
by Grissina
Summary: El primer Nadal junts den John i en Sherlock. Traducció de l'especial de Nadal del final de "El Camí Menys Fressat".
1. Chapter 1

**El Nadal Menys Fressat**

traducció autoritzada de "The less Travelled Christmas" de Verityburns

* * *

_NA: Aquesta hauria de ser la primera part del capítol 18¼ de "El camí menys fressat" - El primer Nadal junts dels nois, escrit com un extra, així que succeeix uns sis mesos després de la Decisió den John i 18 mesos abans de l'Epíleg den Mycroft._

* * *

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

Alguna cosa no anava bé.

Vaig obrir els ulls, i vaig mirar avall al rostre adormit d'en John. Estava arraulit cap a mi aquell matí, ambdós de costat encarats l'un a l'altre, la seva mà esquerre bressolant el meu coll, el meu braç dret al voltant del seu tors sota la vànova, les nostres cames entortolligades.

Havia passat massa temps des que ens despertéssim així; Tres casos un rere l'altre m'havien deixat dormitant al sofà l'última quinzena, i llavors, quan finalment havia esclarit l'últim robatori i tornat a casa exhaust i no volent res més que arrossegar-lo fins al nostre llit i embolicar-me al seu voltant, en John va passar-me pel costat escales avall de camí a un torn doble a la consulta.

Havia intentat parlar amb ell per dissuadir-lo. Bé, dic _parlar_… però en John s'havia mostrat més tossut que de costum. Sembla ser que el fet que jo hagués de dormir sol era menys important que no que altres metges passessin la Nit de Nadal amb les seves famílies. Perquè la gent es torna encara més irracional que de costum en aquesta època de l'any està més enllà de mi, però en John semblava determinat a jugar-hi el seu paper. Com a mínim no comparteix l'obsessió nacional per il·luminar innecessàriament les seves llars.

L'havíem recollit directament a la consulta i havia dormit gairebé les dues hores de trajecte, deixant-me sol per ignorar l'expressió petulant d'en Mycroft. Realment, com més temps portàvem junts en John i jo més insuportable es tronava el meu germà.

Els meus ulls voltaven per les faccions d'en John ara, i li vaig passar suaument la mà per l'esquena i al voltant del seu maluc, frunzint el seny al tocar amb el dit gros el límit de l'últim embenatge. La caiguda, unes setmanes enrere, havia sigut lletja i el criminal al que estàvem perseguint en aquell moment havia tingut sort de que la policia ens seguis de tant a prop quan el vam atrapar. També, de que no m'adonés de l'abast de la lesió d'en John fins després que arribéssim a casa.

Va ser mala sort que l'esgarrapada que se li va infectar fos precisament sobre el seu maluc esquerre, en el lloc exacte on normalment reposava la meva mà – en John de normal rondava per la meva banda esquerra, de manera que els dos tinguéssim sempre lliure la nostra mà més destra. Ell era, de lluny, massa disciplinat per immutar-se quan jo empenyia la punta dels meus dits dins el límit de la seva butxaca, però la última vegada que ho havia fet no havia pogut dissimular la tensió sobtada del seu cos, dues setmanes enrere. Per sort, l'embenatge ja es podria retirar avui, ell havia dit 'al cap de setmana' l'última vegada que li ho havia preguntat.

Encara tenia la sensació d'intranquil·litat amb la que m'havia despertat, una encara no classificada consciència de que alguna cosa no anava bé. Per descomptat, érem a casa la meva família, i teníem l'horrible sopar anual per gairebé tothom que la Mummy havia conegut mai en unes poques hores, l'únic esdeveniment al que en Mycroft sempre aconseguia coaccionar-me per anar-hi. Però com a mínim en John era allà, com de malament podien anar els coses?

Hi va haver una tos suau darrere meu i jo vaig girar el cap. La meva mare seia al marge del llit. El llit en el qual en aquells moments jo estava despullat envoltant el meu igualment despullat amant. La meva primera assumpció havia estat correcta... les coses eren certament menys que ideals.

Me la vaig mirar enfadat, reluctant a parlar i arriscar-me a molestar en John, qui havia estat tant cansat la nit anterior que gairebé ni s'havia despertat quan l'havia tret del cotxe per anar a l'habitació i que va quedar fora de joc de nou abans i tot que li tragués les sabates.

"Va, Sherlock, només aconseguiràs agafar mal de cap frunzint el seny d'aquesta manera," va dir ella, de forma irritant, encara que com a mínim silenciosament. "Només volia assegurar-me que estàveu desperts." Va aturar-se un moment, va riure per sota el nas. jo vaig fer rodar els ulls. I pensar que la gent m'acusa a _mi_ de ser inapropiat. Quina esperança hi havia hagut mai per mi amb un progenitor així?

"Em sap greu, estimat," va dir. "Però tenies un desinterès tant absolut abans d'en John, que no ho puc evitar, he de recuperar el temps perdut." Es va tirar endavant i va donar uns copets al cobrellit amb cautela, però jo no vaig notar res - devia tocar la cama den John. Ell es va estirar una mica, gronxant el seu cos contra mi fins que es va calmar de nou.

Jo em vaig empassar un gemec, refusant totalment permetre'm excitar-me amb la meva mare a l'habitació, i vaig moure el cap bruscament en direcció a la porta, en una clara invitació per a que se n'anés.

"Heu de ser a baix en 15 minuts," em va advertir, posant-se dempeus. "Ambdós," va afegir. "I que ni se't passi pel cap arribar tard, perquè la propera vegada enviaré la Virginia – i ella no fa honor al seu nom pas més del que la seva mare fa al seu, sembla ser un tret familiar."

Amb aquell esgarrifosa amenaça, va marxar, deixant-me desitjant, com tantes vegades abans, que la porta del meu dormitori infantil tingués balda.

Bé, si mai havia de crear-me els meus propis records de Nadal, semblava que el primer que havia planejat no formaria part del lot. Vaig sospirar, i vaig tornar a centrar la meva mirada en l'home entre els meus braços, alçant la meva mà dreta per acaronar el seu rostre.

"John," vaig murmurar, besant-lo dolçament. "John, ens hem d'aixecar."

Ell va girar el cap enllà per badallar, estirant els braços i fent rotar la seva espatlla dolenta per desentumir-la. "Una idea excel·lent," va murmurar, rodant sobre la seva esquena i arrossegant-me a mi damunt de ell, una mà internant-se als meus cabells, i l'altre acaronant la meva columna. "Mmm… Sherlock, sembla que faci una eternitat…" va dir, mentre em besava al llarg de la meva mandíbula.

Jo feia càlculs mentalment, però no hi havia forma de fer-ho funcionar. Amb gran pesar, em vaig elevar allunyant-me d'en John, el meu cos immediatament sentint-se fred i en dejú. Era una passa massa gran deixar el llit d'un sol cop; Per contra em vaig moure cap al costat, mentre en John girava el seu cap per encarar-me, confusió, decepció i desig perseguint-se la una a l'altra per les seves faccions.

"Hem de ser a baix en 15 minuts," li vaig explicar.

"O què?" va preguntar, el seu to fent-me pensar inexplicablement en patis d'escola.

"O la meva cosina segona Virginia se'ns unirà," li vaig dir. "No seria la primera vegada que intenta col·lar-se al meu llit, i creu-me, la teva presència no farà absolutament res per desencoratjar-la."

Le celles d'en John's es van alçar, però ell es va asseure sense cap més queixa. "Crec que m'hauries d'explicar més coses de la teva família," va dir. "Com a mínim dels que coneixeré tant aviat."

Encara murmurava noms i relacions per sota el nas mentre baixàvem junts l'escala principal uns 13 minuts més tard. La Virginia ja era a la meitat del primer tram i semblava molt decebuda de veure'ns. "John," el vaig presentar amb recança, "Aquesta és la Virginia, filla de la Serena la cosina de la meva mare."

En John va estendre la seva mà, temptativament, i la Virginia s'hi llença de cap, agafant-li entre les seves dues mans mentre se'l mirava de dalt a baix. "Bé," va dir lentament allargant les vocals, "Em moro per descobrir què et fa tant especial, John." Va mirar-me en un parpelleig, just quan en John s'estremia i vaig poder veure que ella li estava esgarrapant la palma amb una de les seves ungles llargues i vermelles. Vaig agafar-li el canell amb una mà fins que el va deixar anar.

"Virginia," la vaig advertir. "En John no està, ni estarà mai, disponible."

Ella va alçar les celles i es va mirar en John, qui s'encongí d'espatlles. "Ei," va dir ell agafant-me la mà de nou i seguint endavant esquivant els inoportuns familiars pel camí. A vegades, en John era simplement particularment perfecte.

Aquell aperitiu semblava interminable. Vaig presentar en John només quan va ser inevitable, que tristament semblava ser massa sovint, ja que la Mummy semblava determinada en assegurar-se que tothom sabés que el seu fill més jove finalment havia aconseguit 'trobar algú'. Fanfarronejant pels voltants murmurant 'la parella d'en Sherlock' a tots i cadascun, mentre jo mirava de cua d'ull a en Mycroft cada cop que sorgia la oportunitat.

No vaig deixar anar en John, i podia notar la tensió residual d'una estona abans brunzint sota les nostres pells fins al punt que a vegades es tornà difícil concentrar-se en l'altre gent de la sala.

Finalment, una mica abans de sopar, ens vàrem trobar furtivament a prop la porta de la sala de pintura. En John es mirà el pom de la porta, llavors a mi i jo vaig assentir. Curosament sense mirar a ningú, o mirar-nos entre nosaltres, ens vam escolar per la porta, trobant l'habitació embolcallada per la foscor, les cortines encara corregudes contra el sever dia d'hivern, l'única llum provinent de l'arbre de la cantonada, que, com els altres que semblaven haver infestat cada habitació de la casa, estava adornat amb un nombre ingent de bombetes, moltes d'elles pampalluguejant innecessariament.

Em vaig mirar el meu amant, mentre ell tancava la porta i es girava cap a mi. "Quan fa que no et beso realment, John?" Li vaig preguntar, fent una passa cap a ell.

"Em fas petons constantment," va assenyalar, però jo podia veure el seu pols accelerant-se. Era estrany; per lògica un esperaria que ja ens hauríem acostumat l'un a l'altre després de sis mesos de, amb l'excepció d'aquell últim parell de setmanes i algunes ocasions més igualment intenses, sexe excessivament freqüent. Jo certament no hauria anticipat que aquell nivell de desig es mantingués, però encara havia de trobar cap indici de que allò disminuiria, tant en mi com en John. De fet, en moltes maneres, semblava estar-se enfortint.

Ell va fer una passa enrere per recolzar-se a la porta, inclinant el cap per mirar-me i va somriure.

"Para," va dir. Jo vaig somriure més àmpliament i ell va arrufar les celles cap a mi. "Aquest és el teu somriure de 'En John és baix'," va observar, amb el seu habitual rigor – havia arribat a llegir les meves expressions extraordinàriament bé, era quelcom força sorprenent a vegades. "No sóc baix," va objectar, no per primera vegada. "Simplement tu ets ridículament alt."

Vaig alçar una cella, inclinant-me endavant i deixant les mans a banda i banda del seu cap. Estadísticament, per descomptat, ell estava dues polzades per sota de la mitjana nacional i jo unes tres per sobre, però havia descobert que els fets no eren sempre d'utilitat en aquelles situacions.

"Preferiries que no ho fos?" vaig qüestionar, abaixant el meu cap i respirat les paraules a la seva orella. Ell va tenir una esgarrifança. "T'agradaria canviar-me, John?" Li vaig preguntar, mentre premia la meva boca a la seva mandíbula i les seves mans pujaren al meu pit.

"Perquè jo no et canviaria," Li vaig dir, treballant gradualment avall cap al seu coll. "No canviaria ni una sola cosa de tu..." Vaig arribar a on comença l'espatlla una mica més avall, tendrament.

Ell va gemegar i va fer llisar les seves mans amunt, cap a les meves espatlles i al llarg de les bandes del meu coll, fins que va poder alçar prou el meu cap per mirar-me. "No jugues net," va dir, el que amb prou feines era el descobriment de la dècada. "Per una vegada estaria bé guanyar una discussió amb tu."

Els seus dits es van fer camí entre els meus cabells, estibant-los gentilment i jo vaig tancar els ulls, adaptant-me al moviment. "Potser això és una cosa que em podries donar per Nadal?" va suggerir. "Deixa'm tenir l'última paraula, per una vegada?"

Jo me'l vaig mirar de nou, la meva mirada centrant-se en la seva boca mentre ell parlava. "Ja t'ho he dit," li vaig recordar, avocant-me encara més fins que els meus llavis eren a tocar dels seus. "No em va el Nadal." Vaig moure el cap de costat a costat de manera que les nostres boques es toquessin lleument. "Vinc a aquest sopar cada any per treure'm de sobre en Mycroft, però això és tot. Res més, i podem marxar a casa tant bon punt acabi."

Ell va fer servir el meu cabell que tenia agafat entre els dits per forçar-me una mica enrere. "Sí, m'ho has dit, no 'et va' el Nadal," va accedir. "Però, no m'has explicat ben bé per què?" Intentava mantenir-se centrat en els meus ulls, però la seva atenció queia constantment cap a la meva boca, el que el feia fàcil de distreure. Vaig recórrer el meu llavi inferior amb la punta de la llengua, i les seves mans es van estrènyer.

"John," vaig dir, amb la veu rasposa que sabia que l'afectava més. "John, no vull que _parlem_." Vaig ajustar el meu equilibri de manera que només el braç esquerre m'aguantés, i vaig baixar la dreta, ràpidament traient la seva elegant camisa del pantalons i acaronant amb la meva palma la pell nua de la seva esquena, els meus dits escolant-se sota la cintura dels pantalons.

Els seus llavis es va entreobrir i vaig aprofitar l'oportunitat. El seu cap va caure enrere colpejant la porta mentre jo seguia endavant, girant el cap i recorrent amb la llengua la part interna del seu llavi inferior abans d'endinsar-me més per explorar-lo més a consciència.

Era tant bo besar-lo de nou amb propietat. Vaig decidir que dues setmanes era massa per estar treballant, tant junts com per separat. D'altra banda, el període d' imposada abstinència certament havia afegit una sensació de vertigen a aquella experiència. Vaig considerar allò per un instant, amb la part del cervell que no estava completament absorta pel gust i la sensació d'en John. A vegades semblava que aquella part es tornava cada vegada més petita. Fos com fos, aviat vaig decidir que l'abstinència era un preu massa alt, fins i tot per allò.

Tot i que normalment era jo qui agafava les regnes, en John estava lluny de ser submís i aviat va respondre amb més agressivitat, movent una mà al voltant del meu clatell i deixant caure l'altre esquena avall, tirant els meus malucs endavant bruscament fins que vaig estar pressionat contra ell.

Vaig tirar el cap enrere i vaig guaitar ràpidament al nostre voltant – per això m'agradaven tant els armaris... sempre hi havia algun lloc on en John s'hi pogués recolzar, o fins i tot alguna banqueta o taula on asseure'l, fent la nostra diferència d'alçada més manejable. Encara que, dit això, no hauria preferit pas que ell fos més alt, a pesar de les dificultats logístiques. Hi havia alguna cosa en la manera com mirava amunt cap a mi, l'angle en el que havia d'inclinar el cap enrere, que em causava un estrany dolor al pit, que estava lluny de ser una sensació desagradable. De fet, semblava que havia desenvolupat un somriure particular en resposta a aquella sensació, que en John, per descomptat, havia detectat ràpidament.

Considerant amb quina raresa havia somrigut abans que ell entrés en la meva vida, en tenia un bon catàleg ara, des del primer que ell havia anomenat, el somriure conegut com 'Et puc abraçar?', fins el que menys li agradava, que ell descrivia com el somriure de 'he fet explotar alguna cosa, encara m'estimes?'.

Els meus ulls es van il·luminar en veure una gran taula no gaire lluny, que tenia el benefici afegit de que en Mycroft sovint la utilitzava com a despatx quan era a casa – estaria bé pensar en això la propera vegada que el veiés repassar el correu. Vaig treure la mà del darrere dels pantalons d'en John i em vaig estirar per passar la clau de la porta per la que havíem entrat, llavors vaig posar les dues mans als seu malucs i el vaig empènyer lluny de la porta, baixant el cap per besar-lo de nou, mentre ens feia girar i caminar cap a la taula.

Ell buscava darrere seu amb una mà, clarament conscient del meu destí i preparat per recolzar-s'hi al damunt, però allò anava massa a poc a poc per mi. Em vaig esperar fins que va estar recolzat sobre una mà, em vaig tirar endavant, vaig agafar-lo amb les mans per les cuixes i senzillament el vaig alçar. Ell va grunyir-me, com fa sempre que l'aixeco, i em va mossegar el llavi inferior amb força. Això també ho fa sovint. Potser algun dia s'adoni que ni una cosa ni l'altra actuen en cap mesura com a dissuasió per a mi – tot el contrari, de fet.

Mentrestant, vaig moure les mans de nou ca als seus malucs el vaig estirar fins al límit de la taula, col·locant-me entre les seves cames quedant així els dos premuts un contra l'altre. Els dos vam gemegar. Perfecte.

Vaig recolzar el front en el seu per un moment, delectant-me només amb el contacte, fent rodar el maluc contra ell suaument mentre ell portava ambdues mans a la meva camisa per començar a desfer botons, prous per deixar exposat el meu pit a la seva vista. Llavors la va obrir d'una estrebada i va posar les puntes dels dits a les meves espatlles, abans de començar a arrossegar-los avall, esquivant els meus mugrons al principi, abans de canviar de direcció de sobte per fregar-los amb els polzes.

Tot el meu cos va tremolar amb aquella sensació i vaig fer lliscar a mà al voltant de la seva cintura, però vaig moure l'altre a la part del darrere del seu cap al començar a besar-lo de nou. Gemegava dins la meva boca, apretant-se contra mi i encara provocant el meus mugrons amb les dues mans, fent-los girar entre els seus dits i els polzes, pessigant-los fins que vaig haver de deixar anar la seva boca per tirar el cap enrere i centrar-me en aquella sensació, un gemec preocupantment alt escapant-se dels meus llavis mentre ell persistia, encenent-me, empenyent enllà de la meva ment els meus pensaments incessants fins que el soroll constant que omplia el meu cap, l'estàtic que a vegades em feia tornar boig, era només un brunzit distant i no hi havia res més que en John en el meu món.

Havia de fer que allò avancés o acabaria posant-me en ridícul. El vaig besar de nou, esperant fins que va haver enredat una cama al meu voltant totalment perdut en les sensacions, llavors el vaig empènyer enrere recolzant-me en ell, amb les seves mans atrapades entre nosaltres, i agafant-lo més estretament per poder suportar el seu pes. Ell es va resistir per uns moments, tensant els sues muscles abdominals, però jo vaig pressionar una mica més i ell va relaxar-se, permetent-me estirar-lo damunt la taula.

Vaig empènyer la seva camisa amunt i vaig desfer el seu cinturó, ell va gemegar, llavors es va alçar sobre els colzes, les llums pampalluguejant de l'arbre creant un patró al seu rostre mentre em mirava, diferents faccions il·luminant-se moment a moment. Em vaig preguntar com quedaria allò en la resta del seu cos.

"Sherlock, espera," va dir, la veu sense alè clarament desitjant-ho. "No podem fer això ara, i certament no podem fer-ho aquí, amb la meitat de lla burgesia del país a l'altra banda de la porta."

Vaig moure les mans més avall, acaronant-lo a través del teixit dels seus pantalons i ell va esbufegar en busca d'aire, el seu cap caient enrere per uns instants. "Sherlock, para. De veritat," va dir, però clarament no ho deia massa seriosament. Jo vaig baixar el cap i vaig començar a besar el límit de la cintura dels pantalons, descordant el botó subreptíciament mentre ho feia.

Va tardar un segons abans el so de la porta ens arribés, però llavors en John es va asseure bruscament i em va empènyer enllà, sortint de damunt la taula i tornant-se a posar de nou la camisa per dins els pantalons. Jo vaig arronsar les celles.

Concentrant-me, podia escoltar la veu de la mare murmurant, "Oh, per l'amor de Déu," llavor la porta es va sacsejar suaument – potser hi estava recolzada. La seva veu va sonar de nou, més alt aquesta vegada, "No, no són aquí, Virginia. Potser hagin sortit a la terrassa?" No vaig poder escoltar la resposta, però llavors la Mummy va parlar de nou. "Sí ja ho se que fa molt de fred. No et preocupis, en Mycroft els trobarà. Al cap de vall," va afegir, i allà hi va haver un petit cop sec, com si hagués colpejat la porta amb el peu, "ja és l'hora del sopar de Nadal."

En John va saltar al obrir-se la porta de la cantonada més allunyada, la que conduïa a la biblioteca. Semblava que no s'havia adonat que hi havia una altra porta, amagada com estava rere la monstruositat nadalenca. Em va mirar acusadorament i jo em vaig arronsar d'espatlles. Què volia que digués? Dues setmanes havien estat massa temps.

En Mycroft va entrar caminant i va fer rodar els ulls. "Havia de ser la meva taula, Sherlock?" va preguntar. "En serio?" va espolsar el cap. "Hola, John," va afegir, però en John no va respondre, més que posant-se encara més vermell, fet que jo no havia pensat que fos pas possible la veritat.

"La Virginia no deu parar gaire lluny," em va advertir. "Serà millor que et cordis la camisa si no vols que es repeteixi l'incident del bany."

Vaig fer una ganyota i em vaig posar a la feina, notant que en John semblava encara més descontent – hauria d'estar agraït que hagués pogut mantenir-lo allunyat de la meva família per tant temps, vaig pensar.

El sopar de Nadal s'allargava indefinidament, acompanyat del continu rebombori dels cilindres amb tires químicament impregnades, que inevitablement resultaven en un alivió de suposades 'bromes' que només feien gràcia a aquells que havien començat d'hora amb el xerès.

Hi havia moltes preguntes irritants aquell any, incloent diverses demandes per saber si estava entrant a l' 'Esperit Nadalenc', ara que tenia algú per a qui comprar; fet que em va sobtar ambdós per il·lògic i també ofensiu per a la meva família immediata, dos punts que vaig intentar deixar clars.

Vaig agafar la mà d'en John sota la taula; ell no va objectar, però semblava contingut. No em sorprenia. Aquest tipus de interacció forçada amb gent que un passa la resta de l'any evitant amb secreta raó, era de fet una procés trist. Vaig dibuixar el nostre pis a la meva ment. L'any vinent, em mantindria ferm en rebutjar en Mycroft, vaig decidir. Havien passat ja vint anys al capdavall, i la Mummy semblava estar bé. Ja n'hi havia hagut més que suficient. Vaig estrènyer la mà d'en John.

Per la banda positiva, la Virginia s'havia assegut a l'altra cap de taula, tot i que de sobte va aparèixer just davant nostre cap al final de l'àpat, lliscant en el seient de la Tieta Avia Adelaida mentre ella era a omplir-se la copa fins dalt de nou.

Ella es va esclafar amb el que sens dubte ella considerava 'compliments', abans d'entrar a matar. "Així, John," va batre les seves pestanyes postisses cap a ell, apartant-se de la cara el seu cabell ros tenyit per sobre la seva espatlla falsament bronzejada. "Quin és el teu secret?"

Vaig mirar-me ràpidament en John, qui semblava menys que impressionat. "Disculpa, què?" va demanar, educadament. "No crec que jo tingui massa res que sigui un secret, especialment no per a en Sherlock." Hi havia una nota estranya en el seu to de veu que va atreure la meva atenció, però la seva expressió era suau.

"Ah, sí… en Sherlock," va respondre ella, somrient per sota el nas. "Bé, aquesta és la qüestió, no?" La seva mirada va córrer cap a mi y jo vaig torçar el llavi. "L'intocable, desinteressat Sherlock." Es va girar de nou cap a en John. "Explica'm, John," es va inclinar endavant damunt la taula, la part de davant del seu vestit caient pel pes excessiu de la silicona. "Com vas aconseguir trobar un camí per ficar-te al llit del meu estimat cosí?"

Hi va haver uns quants esbufecs de les cadires del voltant, i jo també vaig obrir la boca en una rèplica irada, però en John va redreçar la seva postura i la va mirar als ulls. "Trobo que esperar a que t'hi convidin és generalment una bona tàctica," va replicar, deixant ben clar el que en pensava de la seva actitud.

Els seus ulls es van encongir amb malevolència i jo em vaig tensar, mirant en Mycroft en advertiment. La Virginia era una bruixa superficial, però era punyent, i tenia un instint infalible per saber quins botons prémer.

"Saps per què no li agrada el Nadal, al teu Sherlock?" li va demanar a en John ara, i la seva mirada qüestionadora cap a mi només va confirmar les meves sospites. Ella va insistir. "T'ha explicat per què no rebràs cap present? Per què no hi haurà cap arbre al vostre pis? Per què ja serà de camí a Londres abans que s'acabi l'últim cafè?"

En John estava pàl·lid, però va respondre. "El Nadal és irracional," va repetir la única resposta o explicació que jo li havia donat.

La Virginia va riure. "Oh, és irracional, d'acord," va respondre. "És..."

"VIRGINIA!" La veu de la meva mare va silenciar l'habitació, però ella somreia dolçament. "Virginia, estimada, crec que ja estem a punt per moure'ns cap al saló principal per al cafè," va dir ella, posant-se dempeus i movent-se cap a nosaltres. "Vens amb mi?" Va enllaçar els sues braços mentre la Virginia s'aixecava, reluctant, i van marxar. "Ara, explica'm com la teva estimada germana, Temperance, porta aquell horrible lloc..." van sortir caminant, i la gent va començar a seguir-les, però en John no es va moure.

"John?" El seu cap es va girar cap a la meva veu, però ell no estava realment pendent de mi. El vaig agafar del colze. "Au va," el vaig empènyer i ell es va alçar, i llavors en Mycroft era allà.

"He de marxar en una hora," em va dir, els seus ulls canviant repetidament de mi a en John, que semblava en blanc. "Per què no aneu a fer maletes? M'asseguraré que no us molestin." Em va sostenir la mirada un moment. '_Arregla això!_' deia la seva mirada. Jo vaig assentir.

Mentre pujàvem les escales, em vaig anar posant nerviós. Ja havia notat que mentre els traumes físics o el perill posaven en John alerta i realçaven la seva concentració a vegades fins a nivells que s'assemblaven als meus, els disgustos emocionals semblaven apagar-lo gairebé, especialment si estaven connectats a mi.

Hi havien hagut desacords al llarg dels últims sis mesos, per descomptat que n'hi havia hagut, discussions airades fins i tot. Hi havia hagut diverses vegades que en John s'havia retirat de mi, tornant-se silenciós i remot. Si jo ho feia deia que simplement estava de mal humor, però seria poc acurat usar aquell terme per a en John, era més aviat com si estigués... re-evaluant. Sempre se n'havia desfet al final, encara que a vegades hi havia una ombra als seus ulls durant dies després.

Vaig mirar cap a ell de nou. Aquest era un dels dolents.

Quan vàrem arribar a la meva habitació, va semblar recuperar-se una mica. "Així, què anava a dir-me la teva cosina?" em va preguntar, el seu to encara calm. Hagués preferit que fos bel·ligerant, donades les circumstàncies, però estava content de que com a mínim parlés.

Vaig tancar la porta i em vaig girar cap a ell. "Alguna cosa relacionada amb el meu pare, imagino."

Ell semblava agafat per sorpresa, fet que no era gens insòlit ja que mai li havia mencionat tenir un pare abans.

"Al pare va marxar per Nadal," vaig explicar. "El Dia de Nadal, per ser exactes. Jo tenia deu anys, gairebé onze. En Mycroft tenia divuit anys i ja era a la universitat, no havia tornat a casa per les festes – l'únic any que ha faltat."

En John va seure al marge del llit. "El teu pare va marxar?" va repetir. "Simplement... va sortir per la porta?"

"Ja se n'havia anat quan jo em vaig llevar," vaig detallar. "Allà per Nit Bona, i per Nadal ja no hi era. Res sospitós – va deixar una nota."

"Què deia?" va preguntar en John, sonant com si temés escoltar la resposta.

Em vaig encongir d'espatlles. "Ni idea," li vaig dir. "La Mummy no m'ho va dir." Vaig fer memòria. "La vaig buscar, és clar. Curiositat natural." Era estrany recordar la fixació que havia tingut per allò en aquell temps. Vaig sacsejar el cap. "Però la devia donar a en Mycroft, perquè mai la vaig trobar."

"Potser la va cremar?" va suggerir en John. "Ella devia estar enfadada."

"Potser," vaig accedir, però no creia que fos provable.

Ell va pensar uns instants, llavors em va mirar. "Així que això és pel que no t'agrada el Nadal?" va preguntar.

Jo vaig fer rodar els ulls. "No siguis ridícul, John," Li vaig dir. "El Nadal és irracional. El consumisme descarat te ben poc sentit si ets cristià, però per un ateu és d'un absurd extrem. La informació sobre el meu pare és, sens dubte, el que la Virginia anava a dir-te, però la seva assumpció era errònia, és la _teva_ la resposta correcta."

"Així que, que el teu pare marxés, no hi té res a veure?" va preguntar de nou.

Jo em vaig moure per seure al seu costat, però vaig mantenir una distància prudencial, per ara. "Que el meu pare marxés és la raó que jo torni cada any a aquest horrible sopar familiar cada any," vaig explicar. "En Mycroft em força a venir, diu que hem de ser aquí per la Mummy – recalca que ell ja ha organitzat tota mena de conflictes internacionals al voltant d'aquest únic esdeveniment, i que el mínim que jo puc fer és fer el viatge de Londres a aquí un cop a l'any."

"Sona a en Mycroft," En John va estar-hi d'acord, però encara tenia una expressió buida al rostre. Vaig allargar-me per agafar-li la mà però ell es va aixecar i va fer unes passes enllà abans que el pogués tocar.

"No cal que m'ho expliquis tot, Sherlock," em va dir d'esquenes a mi. "Això seria impossible de totes maneres, amb tot el que passa pel teu cervell." Va deixar anar un lleu so com si anés a riure però no ho va fer.

"Tens dret a tenir privacitat, a tenir secrets si vols. Però hi ha coses – coses que altra gent sap... si hem de tirar endavant aquesta relació llavors jo també hauria de saber-les aquestes coses."

Vaig poder notar com el meu rostre perdia color. _Si_? _SI_? Allò anava molt més enllà d'estar 'Malament'. Em vaig alçar. "John, jo..." vaig callar, sense estar segur de què volia dir realment, i ell es va girar per mirar-me a la cara.

"Jo no tinc secrets per a tu, Sherlock, és impossible," va dir, tot i que hi va haver un petit moviment a la seva parpella que em va fer dubtar. "Sabies gairebé totes les coses importants de mi en uns pocs dies de conèixer-nos, no ho pots evitar, i m'està bé, no és un problema."

"Però jo no puc fer-ho, Sherlock," va continuar. "Puc deduir què sents i sovint perquè et sents així, a vegades fins i tot millor del que tu o fas, crec. Però no puc deduir fets – potser puc acabar deduint que hi ha alguna cosa que no se, però això és tot. Només sé el que tu m'expliques, només comparteixo amb tu el que tu esculls revelar-me, només entro per portes que tu m'obres." Va fer una pausa i em va mirar, el seu pit pujant i baixant massa ràpid.

"Ho has fet a propòsit abans, oi?" Em va mantenir la mirada un moment, abans de mirar avall. "Quan érem a la sala de pintura i t'he preguntat de nou perquè no t'agrada el Nadal, deliberadament m'has distret. Has utilitzat el teu coneixement de mi per mantenir-me allunyat d'aprendre més sobre tu." Va fer que no amb el cap, trist. "M'has manipulat, Sherlock." Es va girar. "I llavors m'has fet sentir com un idiota."

Jo no sabia què dir. El què havia passat en el passat no tenia res a veure amb la nostra relació? Era irrellevant. "Podem marxar a casa?" li vaig demanar. "Tronaràs a casa amb mi?"

Ell es va encongir d'espatlles, seient al marge del llit. Se'l veia petit, però no em sentia amb ànims per somriure. "Clar," va dir. "Anem a casa." Es va passar la mà per la cara. "Crec que primer em canviaré."

Ell es va moure cap a l'armari i va treure'n els seus texans i un jersei, començant a descordar-se la camisa sense semblar ser conscient que jo el mirava. Mentre es treia els elegants pantalons, vaig notar l'embenat sobresortint per sota la cintura del calçotets.

"John," vaig parlar suaument, però tot i així ell es va estremir, com si hagués estat perdut en el seu món. Vaig assenyalar l'embenat. "Te'l pots treure ja?" vaig preguntar. "Vas dir al cap de setmana".

Ell va mirar avall i el seu rostre es va contraure. Per uns instants va semblar que realment es posaria a plorar de veritat– segur que la ferida no podia ser tan horrible? S'havia estès la infecció? Vaig fer una passa endavant, preocupat al aixecar ell el cap.

Ell em va aguantar la mirada un moment i llavors la seva boca es va tòrcer. Va abaixar-se un lateral dels calçotets per deixar tot l'embenat exposat i em va instar a tirar-me endavant. "Ja posats, fes els honors" va dir.

Jo volia inspeccionar els danys per mi mateix i em vaig moure endavant ràpidament, deixant-me caure davant seu de genolls. Vaig agafar la cantonada del pòsit i el vaig començar a desenganxar gradualment, però en John va grunyir. "Arrenca'l de cop" va dir ell, i així ho vaig fer, mantenint la seva carn tibant amb l'altra mà per tal de minimitzar el dolor.

L'embenat havia deixat un requadre enganxós damunt la seva pell, però hi havia una clara marca encara visible al centre. Me la vaig mirar. No era una ferida, o una esgarrinxada, infectada o de cap mena. En John havia aconseguit guardar-se un secret al cap de vall.

Vaig mirar amunt cap a ell; es mossegava els llavis i no em va mirar als ulls. Jo vaig tornar a mirar avall. Era un tatuatge – un de petit, perfectament senzill, en pulcra tinta negra, just al lloc del seu maluc on la meva mà hi descansa sovint. S'hi llegia: '_SH_'.

"Bon Nadal," va dir en John.

**A.N.**

So, yeah, the promised 'fluffy one-shot'... what can I say? It seems the six-month mark can be quite a milestone in a new relationship. I planned the fluff, the fluff was all set and ready to go, then I started writing - and this just happened. _Part Two_ in a couple of days


	2. Chapter 2

**El Nadal Menys Fressat**

traducció autoritzada de "The less Travelled Christmas" de Verityburns

* * *

_**JOHN P.O.V.**_

"Tu odies els tatuatges," va dir en Sherlock, asseient-se sobre els talons davant meu. Sonava el més xocat del que l'havia sentit mai.

Va mirar amunt, i jo vaig assentir. La seva mirada va tornar al meu maluc, la seva gran mà encara corbada damunt meu allà on havia aguantat mentre em treia l'embenatge.

"Vas dir que eren antihigiènics. Una desfiguració innecessària." Sempre m'havia meravellat com podia citar paraula per paraula comentaris que jo havia fet, a vegades mesos enrere. Tenint en compte la seva actitud en vers a informació externa, suposo que era afalagador que mai semblés esborrar res que tingués a veure amb mi... tot i que jo ho trobés molest a vegades.

Quan no vaig respondre, va mirar amunt, i jo vaig assentir de nou.

Els seus ulls van baixar immediatament cap al tatuatge, semblava gairebé paralitzat per ell. Vaig alçar la seva mà esquerre com si anés a tocar-lo, però va aturar el moviment abans de fer contacte, buscant la meva mirada de nou. "Puc?" va preguntar.

"Clar," em vaig encongir d'espatlles. "És el _teu_ regal."

Es va quedar glaçat uns instants, llavors va començar a delinear les lletres amb la punta dels dits, el polze de la seva mà dreta aguantant els calçotets apartats, per a que no tornessin al seu lloc i tapessin les seves inicials.

"Tu ja tens ferides," va murmurar, gairebé per ell mateix. "ferides de guerra. Marques al cos que signifiquen alguna cosa; sacrificis fets, riscos presos..." S'estava avocant sobre meu cada cop més a prop, d'un moment a l'altre trauria la lupa.

"Però això..." va afegir. Devia haver decidit prendrem la paraula pel que fa a pertinença, perquè de sobte es tornà a alçar sobre els genolls, s'inclinà endavant i besà la marca, llavors vaig notar la punta de la seva llegua passar-hi per sobre, sens dubte capaç de notar els marges elevats del seu nom, ara permanentment gravat a la meva pell.

Jo em vaig enretirar – allò era una mica massa agradable, i no estava a punt per agafar aquell camí amb ell encara.

Ell va alçar el cap obedientment, però no em va deixar anar. "Això, ho has fet per mi," va dir, amb un nou somriure; una barreja d' orgull, pertinença i desig, però aviat va desaparèixer.

"Ho has fet per que a mi 'no em va el Nadal'," va dir ell, a poc a poc. "Però a tu sí, oi, John?" El seu cervell corria endavant, com sempre, però tenia tendència a córrer en cercles quan es tractava de temes emocionals. Ell en sabia el que havia de saber – podia identificar cent maneres en que l'amor podia portar a algú a matar, però quan es tractava a coses així, sovint titubejava, i si els seus propis sentiments hi estaven involucrats encara forcejava més.

"Volies tenir un Nadal com cal, i jo no et deixava comprar-me un regal; Vaig ridiculitzar totalment la idea." Es mirava la meva cara ara, buscant pistes, però no crec que estigués aconseguint massa res; podia notar que la meva expressió estava en blanc. Jo encara estava bastant gelat dels pensaments que havien estat corrent pel meu cervell, sobretot des de que en Mycroft havia entrat a la sala de dibuix i m'havia adonat que en Sherlock m'havia amagat expressament el fet que hi havia una altra porta, i que havien seguit en una ràpida successió des d'aquell moment però que s'havien estat generant durant mesos.

La seva mirada havia canviat de nou cap al meu maluc. "Així que has fet això," va dir, la seva veu encara amb traces de gran sorpresa. "Tot i que odies els tatuatges."

Es va asseure de nou sobre els seus talons, i va mirar amunt cap a mi. "Què vols saber?"

Jo vaig alçar les celles. "Què _no_ se?" Va fer una ganyota; cul de sac.

"Mira, crec que hem de parlar," vaig dir jo, tot i que seria molt difícil expressar les meves preocupacions de manera que ell les entengués. "Deixa només que em vesteixi."

La seva mà es va aferrar immediatament, els llargs dits enterrant-se al meu maluc, abans de relaxar-los deliberadament. Semblava estar a punt de suggerir que només em posés el jersei, però intel·ligentment es va refrenar, acaronant amb el polze el tatuatge una última vegada abans d'alçar-se i fer una passa endarrere, tot i que va seguir mirant fins que em vaig haver posat bé els calçotets i cordat els pantalons.

Una part de mi es preguntava si havia de provocar aquella discussió just el Dia de Nadal, havent acabat de saber lo del seu trauma - i era un trauma, ho admetés ell o no; No feia broma quan deia que a vegades jo entenia els seus sentiments millor que ell. Però llavors vaig pensar en totes les vegades que havia intentat fer sortir el tema i el mateix nombre de vegades que havia fracassat completament en fer-ho. Hauria d'esperar que sortís bé i no afegir un altre tronc en el seu foc de 'Odio el Nadal'.

Vaig mirar al voltant, preguntant-me on seria millor fer allò i ell es va estirar, unint la punta dels nostres dits. "John?" va dir, i allà hi havia una nova nota en la seva veu que va fer girar el meu cap de cop per mirar-me'l. "És un codi?" va preguntar, els seus ulls escanejant el meu rostre, intensament. "No en se d'aquestes coses, però he llegit que 'Hem de parlar' és un codi; que vol dir una altra cosa." Estava molt tens. "Ho és?"

Jo me'l vaig mirar. "Quan deixaràs de llegir aquestes estúpides pàgines web? " Vaig demandar, començant a sentir-me una mica millor davant la seva evident ansietat, i llavors preguntant-me si allò em feia una malla persona.

"Per sort teva, jo no parlo en 'adolescent'," Li vaig explicar. "Per sort teva, quan jo dic 'hem de parlar', això és exactament el que vull dir." Vaig pensar en allò uns instants. "Bé," vaig afegir, "Com a mínim, _jo_necessito parlar, i necessito que _tu_ m'escoltis."

Ell encara semblava preocupat, però va alçar les celles una mica al dir jo allò. "Recordes el que li vas dir a en Lestrade aquella vegada sobre veure i observar?" Li vaig preguntar, i ell va assentir. "Això és el que vull dir," em vaig explicar. "Sé que m'escoltes, però no sempre sents el que estic dient."

Semblava confús. "Has dit 'si', John," va començar. "Has dit '_Si_ hem de tirar endavant aquesta relació'."

Jo vaig fer memòria. "Suposo que sí," vaig admetre. "Però el meu èmfasis estava en el _tirar endavant_, no en el _si_. Volia dir, 'Millorarem la nostra relació o la deixarem tal com està?' no pas 'Seguirem en absolut?'."

Ell em mirava de prop. "Així que no estàs pensant en deixar-me?" va comprovar, els seus dits prement la meva mà.

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap, i vaig obrir la boca per parlar, però l'alè va sortir-ne disparat quan ell sobtadament em va embolcallar amb els seus braços i em va estrènyer fort, enterrant la cara al meu coll. "M'has espantat," va murmurar i vaig poder notar-li el cor bategant més ràpid del normal contra el meu pit.

Era tant estrany en ell admetre cap mena de vulnerabilitat, jo estava força sorprès, i automàticament vaig començar a fregar-li l'esquena, fins que l'abraçada es va relaxar una mica. Quan vaig recuperar l'alè, ho vaig intentar de nou. "Definitivament hem de parlar."

Ell es va enretirar una mica per mirar-me, llavors va mirar el llit. "Pot ser una conversa horitzontal?" va preguntar.

Jo vaig arrufar les celles, fent una passa enrere fins que estava a mitja distància de mi, i ell va fer que no amb el cap. "No vull dir res d'això," va negar. "Només volia dir... si hem de parlar, fem-ho en una posició còmoda?"

Vaig considerar les seves paraules, llavors les vaig descartar i en comptes em vaig mirar el seu llenguatge corporal. Encara estava preocupat, realment l'havia espantat. Independentment del problemes que jo tingués, sabia prou bé que perdre'm a mi era probablement l'única cosa que l'espantava de veritat. De cap de les maneres el podria deixar mai – creia que allò era prou evident pel tatuatge, però, com sovint abans havia pensat, Jo semblava ser l'únic cas en el que ell tendia a dubtar de les proves. Semblava ser que, emocions i deduccions no sempre feien bona parella.

Agafant-lo de la mà, el vaig guiar fins el llit, on ens vàrem acomodar damunt les mantes, un cara a l'altre, la seva mà dreta encara lligada a la meva esquerra, però no tant a prop com per no poder-nos concentrar. Ja estava començant a sentir les familiars papallones a l'estómac, les mateixes que sentia bategar cada vegada que considerava encetar aquesta discussió, però aquesta vegada no permetria que s'aixequés i m'ofegués.

"El que ha passat abans, quan la Virginia ha assenyalat que sabia coses de tu que jo no, entens perquè m'ha disgustat?" vaig començar.

Semblava dividit. "Resposta immediata i honesta, Sherlock," vaig demanar-li, sabent que entendria la referència a la conversa que havíem tingut quan havíem tornat a estar junts després d'aquelles horroroses setmanes apartats, i esperant que allò el col·locaria en l'estat d'ànim correcte.

Els seus dits van estrènyer-me una mica, però va assentir d'acord amb mi. "No del tot," va admetre. "Et diré el que sigui que vulguis saber, però no veig què hi té a veure amb la nostra relació ara el fer tornar coses que van passar en el passat. Segur que coses tant trivials són irrellevants per la nostra vida en comú?"

Jo el vaig observar amb compte. No semblava trobar ni remotament estrany el referir-se a ser abandonat per un dels seus pares com a fet un 'trivial'. "Així que no me n'havies dit res abans perquè ho consideraves irrellevant?" Vaig preguntar-li. Allò no semblava lligar amb com m'havia distret.

La seva expressió es va ennuvolar una mica, inclús quan ell va assentir i jo vaig esperar a que considerés la meva pregunta. "No, jo..." sonava sorprès pel que ell mateix estava dient. "Sí que penso que en gran part la meva història és irrellevant, però no, jo no volia que tu en sabessis res d'això." Va fer una pausa. "Ho sento, John," va afegir.

Ho vaig deixar córrer. Havent per fi aconseguit començar aquella conversa amb ell, la última cosa que volia era enredar-nos en una discussió sobre el seu pare. Pensant-hi una mica més, probablement podria treure'n igualment una mica més.

Hi ha d'haver una manera correcta de començar una d'aquestes converses, de treure el tema de les preocupacions que s'han anat acumulant al llarg del curs d'una relació, però jo no la coneixia... em vaig agafar de la seva mà i hi vaig saltar de ple.

"No m'agrada quan m'alces," vaig dir.

Semblava sorprès. "Ja ho se," va admetre, "Però jo..." va arronsar l'espatlla, "M'agraden els grunys." La seva expressió era clarament vergonyosa, però llavors la seva mirada es va afilar. "Però no sempre em mossegues... a vegades sembles gaudir-ne?"

"D'acord, sí," vaig estar-hi d'acord. "En ocasions, quan és un d'aquells moments d'urgència i desesperació en els que no podem arribar l'un a l'altre prou ràpid, llavors pot ser bastant... excitant," Vaig admetre. "Però preferiria que no passés a sentir-me com una joguina." Li vaig dir honestament.

"Ets molt dominat, Sherlock," vaig destacar. "I no m'importa, de veritat, estic content en el meu paper, però a vegades simplement passes per sobre meu com una piconadora, com abans quan m'has empès damunt la taula en comptes de deixar que m'aguantés tot sol – em fa sentir menor, com si només m'aclaparessis i jo no hi tingués res a dir." M'estava acostant al meu problema principal.

"Si dic 'No', o 'Ara no', no vull dir 'convèncer-me'." Li vaig dir. "Saps llegir el meu cos, la meva cara tant bé que tendeixes a ignorar el que de fet estic dient. És insultant." El vaig mirar fixament, volent que veiés com de seriós era allò per mi. Els seus ulls centrats en el meu rostre, ocasionalment baixant al meu cos, sens dubte comprovant totes les senyals que usava per la seva aparent lectura del pensament.

"Se que a vegades la informació és contradictòria, com a la sala de dibuix, evidentment podies veure que el meu cos et volia, que jo et volia," vaig deixar anar els seus dits i vaig començar a acaronar el seu braç per calmar-lo, sabent que probablement allò el disgustaria. "I no nego ni per un instant que tenies raó. Jo et desitjava. Et desitjo. Sempre" Vaig deixar anar una exhalació profunda. "Però 'No' vol dir 'No', Sherlock," li vaig dir. "Si dic 'Para', llavors tu hauries de parar - necessito que paris més atenció al que et dic, que em _sentis_, de cap altra manera," em vaig arronsar d'espatlles, "és com si jo no tingués veu."

La seva cara va empal·lidir. "Vols dir 'opció', no?" va preguntar. "És com si no tinguessis opció... T'he _forçat_, John?"

Vaig sospirar. Allò era el perquè havia evitat dir res durant tant temps. Per molt fred i racional que en Sherlock fos, era sempre dramàtic. "No, per descomptat que no m'has _forçat_. Com si de fet poguessis!" Me'n vaig mofar, fet que va suscitar un petit somriure. "Et podria prendre perfectament."

Ell va posar una mà a la meva cintura, mirant-me a la cara per comprovar que estava bé. "Quan vulguis, John," va dir ell, deliberadament fent servir aquell to ronc que semblava desplaçar-se avall per la meva espina dorsal, "Em pots prendre quan vulguis."

Vaig alçar les celles cap a ell. "Això és l'altra," vaig dir. "Manipulació. Usar deliberadament aquest to de veu, distreure'm, enganyar-me... has tancat la porta de la sala de dibuix per donar-me la falsa impressió que estàvem raonablement en privat, però sabies prou bé que hi havia una altra porta al racó." Vaig recordar el xoc que havia tingut al veure entrar en Mycroft.

"No em tractes com a un igual. Ja se que no ho som en molts aspectes. Déu sap, que estàs un milió de milles enllà de mi en intel·lecte, intel·ligència, tot això." Vaig moure el braç per indicar la seva superioritat. "Però en això," vaig posar la mà al seu cor. "En això, hauríem d'estar igualats." El vaig mirar. "Se que em desitges," vaig dir, "I em crec de veritat que em necessites, fins i tot que ningú altre et serviria..." vaig perdre el fil i vaig mirar lluny d'ell. "Però crec que jo t'estimo més," li vaig dir.

"John!" La seva veu era de sorpresa. "John, tu... tu ho ets tot." La seva mà es fa aferrar a mi, i em vaig adonar que havia baixat de la meva cintura i tornava a reposar damunt el meu maluc. "Em sap greu, no me n'havia adonat..." es va aturar un moment. "Se que sóc possessiu amb tu."

"Ho ets, i està bé," li vaig dir, honestament. "No m'importa en serio, sempre que no siguis innecessàriament mal educat amb els altres. Si m'importés, mai m'hauria fet això." Vaig senyalar el meu maluc, fet que el va distreure immediatament.

"Però és també d'un sol sentit... tu vols tenir-ho tot de mi, però només comparteixes amb mi una part de tu mateix. Deliberadament et guardes coses de mi, tant si és una part important de la teva història, com si hi ha una altra porta al racó, però et ressents quan vaig a la consulta."

Començava a semblar estar de mal humor, ara que la preocupació s'estava diluint. "Et penses que no et vull mai quan estàs en mig d'un cas?" Li vaig demanar. "Et penses que no et trobo a faltar al nostre llit quan treballes, o que no m'abstinc d'acostar-me a tu quan estàs concentrat en alguna cosa, preocupat per si t'enfadaràs amb mi per distreure't?"

"Abans, has dit que no em canviaries," vaig recordar. "Probablement era només un dir, però m'ha fet pensar..." Ell va espolsar el cap a la part del 'només un dir', però jo tenia els meus dubtes.

"Tu no has necessitat canviar-me, perquè jo m'he canviat a mi mateix. M'he adaptat al que tu volies, encaixant amb el que necessitaves," li vaig dir. El seu polze acaronava just damunt el tatuatge, em preguntava si era conscient del que feia o si simplement es convertiria en una espècie de manteta com la dels nens petits per confortar-los.

"Crec que em sento una mica intimidat per tu, per ser honest," vaig admetre. "Per la teva genialitat, la teva importància." Vaig arronsar-me d'espatlles. "És com si tu fossis l'estrella principal i jo només el taloner. Ets més important que jo, per tant jo sóc el que s'ha d'adaptar."

Ell va obrir la boca per objectar, però jo li vaig posar un dit als llavis. "Ja gairebé estic," vaig dir. "Puc treure'm això de dins? S'ha estat coent per un temps ara i em sento millor només pel fet de dir-ho." Ell va assentir i es va calmar, però es va col·locar més a prop meu al llit, finalment abandonant el meu maluc per començar a acaronar-me l'esquena amunt i avall amb la mà.

"No importava tant quan només érem amics," vaig continuar, "perquè tenia altres àrees de la meva vida on jo era qui estava al càrrec, i encara tinc la consulta, per descomptat, això encara hi és." Vaig pensar per un moment. "Però crec, que en termes d'autoestima, em començo a perdre a mi mateix una mica i crec que a vegades em molesto amb tu per això, encara que sigui culpa meva per consentir-ho i no dir res."

Va alçar les celles, preguntant en silenci si ja podia parlar ara i jo vaig assentir. "Quan fa que et sents així, John?" va preguntar. "I per què no havies dit res abans?"

Em vaig arronsar d'espatlles, sentint-me avergonyit. "S'ha anat acumulant gradualment i he intentat però..." Per què _era_ tant difícil?

"Aquesta és la primera vegada que tinc una relació que no te cap dona," em vaig adonar. "Normalment elles solen ser millors en els temes de comunicació; Mai abans havia hagut d'instigar-ho jo." Vaig pensar en les converses passades. "És més difícil del que sembla. Tindré més respecte per elles la propera vegada que..." vaig perdre el fil. Ell em mirava enfadat.

"La propera vegada que _què_, John?" va preguntar, fredament.

Vaig pensar ràpid, tot i que estava clar que era una pèrdua de temps ja que ell podia veure les rodes girant. "La propera vegada que parli amb la Harry," vaig acabar, de forma poc convincent.

Ell em va mirar, llavors la seva mirada va baixar. "El puc tornar a veure," va dir.

Van passar quinze minuts abans en Mycroft no va trucar a la porta, que vam passar bàsicament besant-nos, majorment amb la mà del Sherlock sota els meus pantalons, tot i que no pel motiu habitual.

Ell no havia respost realment al que li havia dit, però de fet, tampoc esperava que ho fes – en Sherlock no era dels que parlen d'emocions, amb prou feines admetia tenir-ne alguna, a part de que m'estimava, fet que anunciava amb força freqüència – donada la nostra història, podria haver pensat que tenia algun tipus d'horari o pla preparat, però sovint semblava bastant sorprès quan ho deia, com si no estigués del tot segur d'on sortien aquelles paraules o què es pensaven que feien sorgint de sobte d'una persona tant lògica com ell.

Sabia que m'havia sentit. Sabia que les meves preocupacions s'estarien infiltrant d'alguna manera en el seu cervell, i només haver donat veu a les preocupacions que m'havien estat oprimint el pit durant mesos, ja era un gran alleujament. Em sentia més feliç i més relaxat del que m'havia sentit en molt de temps.

No hi havia hagut cap ultimàtum en les meves paraules, i mai n'hi hauria cap. La Virginia es podia quedar amb les seves 'situacions del bany' i les seves crítiques; En Sherlock i jo estàvem junts, i això era tot.

Quan van sonar els cops a la porta, en Sherlock va tirar el cap enrere, lentament, "A punt per marxar a casa?" va preguntar.

Jo vaig assentir, i de sobte hi havia una lluïssor als seus ulls, llavors va lliscar pel llit avall fins que va estar mirant de front el meu tatuatge – bé, el _seu_ tatuatge suposo. Vaig sentir un suau click però no vaig parar-hi massa atenció, ja que ell estava passant la llengua sobre la marca de nou, llavors la va besar, va apujar els meus calçotets i va cordar-me els pantalons per mi.

"Per més que m'agradaria presumir d'això," va dir. "Ningú més et veurà així."

Va anar a contestar la porta mentre jo acabava de posar les nostres coses a la bossa que ell havia preparat per nosaltres. Com sempre, la seva proporció de lubricant en front a la de roba interior era ridículament alta. Vaig tancar la bossa i em vaig girar cap als dos germans, els quals estaven els dos mirant-me.

L'expressió d'en Mycroft va semblar relaxar-se infinitesimalment al veure'm la cara – havia descobert que ara el podia interpretar molt millor, al haver après Sherlock. Certament tenien més coses en comú de les que el meu xicot admetria mai.

Ell es va girar cap al seu germà. "M'ho prendré com que t'ha agradat el regal?" en Sherlock el va mirar enfadat i jo vaig fer rodar els ulls – hauria d'haver sabut no podria amagar un secret als dos germans Holmes. El fet d'haver-ho aconseguit amb un no era menys que un miracle.

El viatge a casa va començar prou normal. Érem en una de les limusines negres d'en Mycroft com sempre, asseguts de costat mentre en Mycroft seia davant nostre, repassant uns papers. En Sherlock no havia deixat anar la meva mà des de que havíem deixat la seva habitació, però aviat els seus dits van començar a moure's, el seu polze traçant cercles contra la meva palma. Passada una estona, era difícil concentrar-se en res més.

Em vaig regirar una mica en el meu seient, i ell va girar el cap per mirar-me. Jo el vaig mirar, la meva mirada entretenint-se en la seva cara, els ulls força separats, la pell pàl·lida, els increïbles pòmuls. I em vaig trobar concentrant-me en la seva boca i els seus llavis que es van obrir, la seva respiració semblava més pesada. Vaig mirar-li els ulls de nou. Tenien gana.

S'estava incrementant el nivell de tensió dins el cotxe i em va agafar per sorpresa, ja que els petons que havíem compartit a la seva habitació havien estat més afectius que apassionats, destinats a confortar més que a inflamar. Els seus ulls estaven tenint un estrany efecte hipnòtic en mi; semblava gairebé que estiguessin fent-se grans... em vaig adonar que m'estava inclinant cap a ell; o ell cap a mi? No ho sabria dir.

Una remor de papers va captar la meva atenció i vaig mirar al meu voltant just a temps per atrapar l'expressió satisfeta d'en Mycroft mentre abaixava el cap. Una estrebada a la meva mà va tornar la meva concentració de nou a en Sherlock, qui em va deixar anar per poder passar el braç en diagonal al voltant meu, tirant-me una mica endavant per poder passar amb dificultat la mà entre la meva esquena i el seient, per acabar, indubtablement, descansant al meu maluc de nou.

Jo em vaig tirar cap a ell, sentint la calor del seu cos al llarg de tota la cuixa i el braç dret. No era suficient. Vaig tirar el braç endavant, apartant-lo del mig, posant la mà a la seva cama, i llavors em vaig acostar una mica més.

La seva mà es va col·lar dins l'entrada de la butxaca dels texans, com de costum, però els seus dits no es van aturar i em vaig sorprendre de notar-los de sobte contra la meva pell nua, passant per sota la goma dels calçotets per tornar a la seva posició habitual. Com ho havia fet allò? Vaig mirar avall, però no vaig poder notar cap diferència, els meus pantalons encara estaven cordats, semblaven exactament normals.

Vaig girar el cap per mirar-me'l a ell i ell va alçar una cella cap a mi. Vaig recordar el click que havia sentit just abans que em cordés els pantalons i em vaig adonat que havia estat la seva navalla; devia haver-la fet lliscar per la costura de la butxaca. Els seus dits es movien ara, acaronant les seves inicials i va ajupir el cap per murmurar-me a l'orella. "Vols que pari?"

No el podia recordar preguntant-me allò mai abans. Vaig negar amb el cap i em vaig preguntar quan temps passaria abans no fos perillós guardar res a la butxaca esquerra de cap dels meus pantalons.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Nadal Menys Fressat**

traducció autoritzada de "The less Travelled Christmas" de Verityburns

* * *

_**SHERLOCK P.O.V.**_

En John va girar el cos una mica enllà de mi, llavors es va tirar enrere, l'angle em donava més llibertat per acaronar-li amb els dits el seu... no, el _meu_ tatuatge. Sabia que no era probable notar-lo elevat gaire temps més – M'hauria d'aprendre de memòria la seva localització exacta des de tots els angles d'aproximació abans no es tornés identificable només al tacte.

Encara estava processant tot el que ell havia dit abans, i em sentia especialment sorprès per algunes de les coses dites, en concret la frase _'No' vol dir 'No'_, la qual ressonava al meu cap d'una manera que suggeria que seguiria allà amb mi durant molt de temps.

Res es podia comparar a la por que m'havia assolat al sentir-li dir 'hem de parlar', tot i així; perdre en John és probablement l'única cosa que realment em fa por. Sabia que jo no podia ser una persona fàcil per conviure-hi, però faria tots els possibles per respectar el que en John m'havia dit, i per assegurar-me també que les coses no tornaven a anar tant lluny de nou si ell no era feliç. No estava d'acord amb tot el que havia dit, però el fet que ell ho pensés era suficient per preocupar-me. Vaig abaixar el cap per recolzar-lo en el seu; no podia arriscar en John.

Els nostres petons a l'habitació havien estat un gran alleujament, però ara les últimes dues setmanes intentaven posar-se al dia dins meu i jo necessitava més... molt, molt més. Era estrany pensar que havia viscut tants anys sense sentir cap mena de desig sexual, i ara, amb en John, dues setmanes semblaven un període de temps desorbitat. En un racó de la meva ment recordava l'última vegada que en John havia estat a sobre i em preguntava si hauria de suggerir-ho de nou; si ell ho preferiria després de tot el que havia dit.

Esperava que no, perquè sabia prou bé que en el moment en que l'hagués despullat i veiés aquell tatuatge de nou, el voldria prendre, i no de forma suau. Vaig remoure'm en el meu seient, intentant redirigir els meus pensaments; però amb la pell d'en John sota la meva mà, el calor del seu cos contra el meu costat, la seva olor, els moviments de la seva respiració, la manera com el seu pols s'accelerava quan li parlava a l'orella, era impossible.

L'oportunitat disponible via el nou punt d'accés en els seus texans era temptadora, i cautelosament vaig escórrer els meus dits una mica més enllà, sabent que el seu jersei amagaria els meus moviments.

"Para," va xiuxiuejar, i jo ho vaig fer, immediatament. Vaig moure la mà enrere a la seva posició original i ell va girar el cap de nou, mirant amunt cap a mi. 'T'estimo,' estava escrit a la seva cara. 'Et vull' era a la seva mà agafant la meva cama, i el pols accelerat que podia veure bategant al seu coll; 'Sóc teu' estava gravat al seu maluc. Vaig prémer els meus llavis a la seva templa i vaig comprovar el meu rellotge de nou... quanta estona més podia tardar encara aquell viatge?

Deu minuts més tard, jo estava repassant la 16a versió del que li faria a en John tant aviat com arribéssim a casa, quan en Mycroft va colpejar la finestreta del conductor, fins que aquesta va abaixar-se una mica. "Codi set," va dir ell. "Directe a Baker Street." El cotxe va accelerar suaument al temps que ell es girava de nou, murmurant sota el nas. "El Ministeri pot esperar una estona més," va dir. "Pel País i la Reina és una cosa, però ningú hauria d'estar obligat a aguantar això." Per una vegada, semblava que li havíem esborrat l'expressió presumptuosa de la cara... El Nadal millorava.

Mentre el cotxe se n'anava, havent-nos en Mycroft llençat del cotxe seguits per les nostres bosses, ens vam mirar l'ún a l'altre.

"A dins," va dir en John, el qual semblava el millor pla. Ell es va moure per obrir la porta, mentre jo recollia la bossa i el seguia, incapaç d'aguantar-me prement-me contra ell i besant-li el coll. Li va costar tres intents encertar la clau al pany... no hi havia cap possibilitat que ell anés a sobre aquella nit.

El volia prendre desesperadament tant bon punt fóssim dins, però no volia haver de parar un cop haguéssim començat, ja n'hi havia hagut prou d'allò per un dia. Ell semblava ser del mateix parer, i va agafar la directa ràpidament escales amunt, passant de llarg la sala i ficant-se directament a l'habitació – al principi utilitzàvem la meva habitació, però en John es sentia més cohibit quan pensava que la senyora Hudson ens podia sentir. El canvi havia demostrat ser una decisió excel·lent.

Ell va aguantar la porta oberta per mi, llavors la va tancar i s'hi va repenjar, mirant-me mentre jo llençava la bossa al terra, encenia el llum, i em girava per encarar-lo.

Ens vàrem mirar l'un a l'altre, llavors em vaig treure la jaqueta i em vaig començar a descordar la camisa, els seus ulls seguint tot el procés, observant àvidament cada centímetre nou de pell exposada. Em vaig treure la camisa de dins els pantalons però me la vaig deixar posada, encara esperant.

Passats uns instants, ell ho va entendre, es va posar recte, agafant la vora del jersei, i estibant-la per damunt el seu cap. Normalment a l' hivern ell duia una camisa a sota, jo n'havia posat una a la bossa per ell, però ell no havia recordat posar-se-la. Vaig sentir una punxada quan vaig recordar el perquè, però no podia penedir-me del resultat mentre els meus ulls corrien pel seu tors.

Tot en ell era atraient per mi, des de la seva menor alçada, tot i que em guardava prou de demostrar-ho quan pensava en allò, fins al borrissol claret que li creuava el pit, la seva força, la solidesa de tot ell, com una roca; Ell m'ancorava. Fins i tot la cicatriu a la seva espatlla, sense la qual jo podria no haver-lo conegut. Em vaig treure la camisa, per quedar com ell, i la vaig deixar caure.

Després les sabates, jo primer, llavors ell, seguides pels mitjons, ambdós mirant la musculatura de l'esquena i braços de l'altre al ajupir-nos per trobar l'equilibri. Vaig agafar el meu cinturó per descordar-lo, llavors el vaig treure totalment del pantalons, i el vaig deixar caure immediatament… m'havia deixat que el lligués unes quantes vegades, fet que jo havia gaudit, però no creia que ara fos un bon moment per recordar-li. De totes maneres, no m'acabava d'agradar que ell no em pogués tocar; volia sentir les seves mans en mi aquella nit.

Vaig esperar-lo però ell va fer que no amb el cap. "Continua," va dir, la seva veu greu i una mica inestable; s'estava recolzant a la porta de nou. Jo vaig alçar una cella, però el vaig obeir, descordant-me els pantalons i després abaixant-los i traient-me'ls amb un cop de peu, abans d'alçar-me lentament per quedar dempeus davant seu en calçotets.

La seva mirada corria amunt i avall les meves cames i per tot el meu cos. Jo vaig tancar breument els ulls i vaig poder notar el seu desig com si estigués fregant suaument la meva pell. Quan els vaig obrir estava concentrat en la meva molt visible erecció, i descordant-se el cinturó.

Quan es va abaixar els texans, va quedar clar que ell estava tant encès com jo i jo vaig fer una passa cap a ell sense ni tant sols pensar-hi. Ell va decantar el cap de forma qüestionadora i jo em vaig aturar. "Junts?" va suggerir. Jo vaig assentir. Instants després els dos estàvem despullats, i molt, molt excitats.

Vaig fer una passa endavant de nou, i aquest cop ell va fer el mateix, aixecant el seu braç esquerre al temps que arribava a mi per envoltar amb la seva mà el darrere del meu coll. Ell es va estirar amunt a la vegada que jo m'inclinava i ja ens estàvem besant, devorant-nos, tota l'emoció i l'agitació del dia trobant per fi el camí de sortida dels nostres cossos, mentre silenciosament jo prometia tractar-lo amb més respecte en un futur i ell deixava clar que mai em deixaria, que podia creure en el tatuatge.

Ell fa fer la última passa i ja estàvem junts, totalment en contacte des de les nostres boques avall fins als nostres genolls. Vaig envoltar la seva cintura amb el meu braç esquerre i el vaig prémer contra mi, notant-lo dur, contra la part alta de la cuixa. La meva mà dreta acaronà avall cap al seu maluc automàticament, el meu polze resseguint les meves inicials… ja sabia què volia fer.

"John, t'asseuries al llit?" li vaig preguntar, i ell ens va fer girar als dos i va començar a caminar enrere cap a ell, les seves mans mantenint-me amb ell a cada passa que feia. Quan va arribar als peus del llit va asseure's, les seves mans acaronant la part del darrere de les meves cuixes al temps que arribava fins a mi, clarament pensant que allò era el que jo volia.

Jo vaig posar les meves mans a les seves espatlles i ell va mirar amunt, sorprès. "T'estires?" li vaig preguntar. Estic casi segur que no li hauria importat si l'hagués empès, aquest cop, però sentia que era millor anar amb compte durant un temps, fins que hagués aconseguit descobrir realment què volia en cada moment i què el feia feliç. Era inacceptable que en John es sentís de cap manera inferior a mi, ell era la millor persona que havia conegut mai.

Ell va fer el que li demanava i jo em vaig deixar caure de genolls, movent-me entre les seves cames mentre ell restava allà estirat. Podia notar esgarrifances corrent pel seu abdomen mentre em tirava endavant, i breument vaig prémer els llavis contra el tatuatge, abans de prendre una ruta més familiar xuclant-lo boca endins, empassant-me'l completament. En John encara no ho podia fer allò, tot i que ho havia intentat, però el seu reflex d'arcades era massa intens. No és que m'importés, m'encantava tot el que feia i em feia sentir una mica orgullós, d'alguna manera, de poder fer-ho jo, malgrat les meves experiències passades. Les pàgines web de les que ell tant es mofava de fet m'havien donat alguns truc força útils.

Vaig moure la mà dreta al tatuatge mentre treballava en ell, mirant mentre repassava les lletres amb el dit repetidament. Aquella era la cosa més increïble que em podria haver donat i sempre em penediria que la seva descoberta hagués estat enfosquida per altres successos del dia, tot i que el mal tràngol al final havia estat el millor que poda passar, ja que l'havia empès a parlar finalment i ara jo em sentia més en sintonia amb ell i confiava en el nostre futur del que potser havia fet mai. Recordava els silencis ocasionals i les ombres que cobrien en John degut al meu comportament – mai més les deixaria passar sense investigar-les. Sabia que no era bo en les relacions, que no entenia la majoria de les normes no escrites que tots els demés semblaven prendre per suposades, però li faria explicar-me-les si per ell eren importants.

Per ara, em vaig concentrar en donar-li unes bones associacions lligades al seu regal. Realment semblava estar funcionant; ell ja gemia, i feia balancejar la pelvis damunt el llit mentre jo alternava la meva tècnica, cargolant la llengua al seu voltant de la forma que sabia que li agradava, després taral·lejant de plaer mentre l'engolia en tota la seva llargada de nou.

"Sherlock!" va cridar, clarament acostant-se al límit, la seva mà engrapant-me els cabells mentre intentava apartar-me d'ell. Abans, l'hauria fet escórrer-se te totes maneres, confiant que estaria de nou preparat per l'acció en poc temps. La seva resistència era realment impressionant en relació a les estadístiques per homes de la seva edat. Però, clarament allò no era el que ell desitjava, així que em vaig enretirar i vaig fer servir la meva mà esquerre per agafar-lo i aguantar-lo enrere, movent la meva boca per besar el tatuatge de nou, per reforçar les bones sensacions connectades a ell. Si les coses anaven segons el pla, ell es sentiria excitat només amb que me'l mirés en un més.

Ell panteixava, esbufegant en busca d'alè mentre jo lliscava llit amunt fins estar al seu nivell, apuntalat amb els meus colzes mentre mirava avall cap al seu rostre. "John," vaig murmurar, abaixant el cap per besar-lo. Ell va pujar la seva mà fins darrere el meu cap i em va agafar dels cabells, tornant-me el petó apassionadament, abans d'agafar-me el canell esquerre i apartant-lo d'ell, alçant-lo per damunt el meu cap al temps que pujava un genoll per fer força i ens va fer voltar.

Ara jo estava en la poció que ell estava abans, estirat d'esquena al llit, amb els genolls doblegats i els peus a terra, però ell seia encamellat damunt meu. Va deixar-me anar el canell, acaronant tota la llargada del meu braç mentre es tirava endavant i em besava, i llavors va canviar la seva atenció cap al meu pit fins que va poder submergir el seu cap per llepar i xuclar els meus mugrons, gradualment deixant que el seu pes s'instal·lés damunt meu mentre ell es tirava endavant i es balancejava contra mi.

La combinació de sensacions amenaçava la meva concentració. Els meus mugrons no havien arribat mai a insensibilitzar-se ni una mica, i les accions d'en John encara semblaven poder curtcircuitar el meu cervell, tal ment com la primera vegada que ho havia fet, tots aquells mesos enrere. Jo m'havia tornat una mica millor en sobreportar-ho, però, i no vaig deixar que em distragués del meu objectiu final.

"Vull entrar en tu, John," li vaig dir. "T'està bé?"

Ell em va donar un somriure radiant. "Lubricant!" va dir ell, i es va asseure, abans de deixar-se caure amb el tors damunt el llit, agafant-me de la mà per a que jo l'agafés i fes contrapès mentre ell es tirava a la dreta, furgant dins la bossa que jo havia deixat allà al terra.

Em prendria allò com un 'Sí'.

"El tinc," va dir, i jo el vaig estirar amunt, a la vegada que m'asseia. Ell ja tenia l'ampolla oberta i aviat va estar untant-me amb la seva mà. Jo em vaig aguantar enrere amb les mans i vaig tirar el cap enrere, tancant els ulls per un moment per gaudir de la sensació, sabent que ni tant sols allò es podia comparar amb el que estava a punt de passar. Quan vaig mirar de nou, en John s'estava preparant a ell mateix, llavors simplement es va alçar sobre els seus genolls i es va enfonsar en mi, la seva mà dreta aguantant-se a la meva espatlla, i l'esquerra ajudant-lo a guiar-me dins seu.

S'ho va prendre amb calma, havent passat un parell de setmanes, i probablement també per torturar-me una mica, era just. La vista d'una part de mi enterrant-se dins el cos d'en John estava entre les meves cinc millors experiències visuals, les quals totes l'involucraven a ell d'una manera o altra. Ell també en semblava fascinat, tot i que òbviament per ell era més difícil d'observar. La vaga idea que havia estat considerant de posar un gran mirall de sobte es va convertir en un pla sòlid. Seria un regal de Nadal excel·lent per a en John, encara que fes uns dies tard.

Els meus pensaments van quequejar i defallir quan ell va seure completament damunt meu i jo vaig caure enrere sobre els colzes, mirant la seva cara mentre s'acostumava a la sensació de tenir-me dins seu. S'estava mossegant el llavi els ulls tancats en concentració. Estava absolutament esplèndid.

Passats uns moments, es va alçar una mica, i després es va deixar caure de nou, i ho va tronar a fer, i un altre cop, canviant d'angle fins a trobar el que li va fer caure el cap enrere i deixar escapar un gemec a crits dels els llavis.

El so va ressonar a través meu. Com més sorollós i vocal era ell, més semblava apagar-se el meu cervell, permetent l' instint llargament enterrat i insospitat emergir. Volia fer-nos girar, volia ser el que em guiés dins seu en comptes d'estar-me allà estirat, però em vaig forçar a quedar-me quiet. La meva mirada va baixar fins el tatuatge de nou i el vaig agafar pels malucs, no per intentar controlar les seves accions, només seguint-les, el meu polze acaronant les lletres mentre ell es movia, les meves inicials pujant i baixant amb els seus moviments.

Vaig mirar amunt i ell m'estava mirant. "Fes-ho, va," va dir.

Les meves mans es van flexionar abans que les pogués aturar "N'estàs segur?" vaig qüestionar, "No ho diguis només per mi, vull que tu estiguis content."

Ell va somriure, però llavors va tremolar mentre s'enterrava en mi de nou, els seus ulls tancant-se per un instant. "Fes-ho," va dir, "ho vull." Em va mirar. "Folla'm, Sherlock," va dir. "Fes-ho, ara."

Jo vaig grunyir a les seves paraules i vaig asseure'm, envoltant-lo amb els meus braços per subjectar-lo i concentrant la força en les meves cames, aprofitant-me del terra per canviar-nos llit enllà mentre giràvem, fins que en John va estar estirat amb el cap al coixí i amb mi inclinat amenaçadorament damunt d'ell, encara enterrat profundament en els seu cos.

Vaig alçar la seva cama dreta per damunt la meva espatlla i vaig empènyer un coixí sota la seva pelvis, deixant la seva cama esquerra a baix de forma que pogués veure la meva marca mentre m'internava dins seu, acaronant amb el polze sobre seu unes quantes vegades abans de desplaçar la mà per masturbar en John seguint els meus moviments.

Ell va arquejar l'esquena quan el vaig agafar i vaig poder veure els tendons el seu cos distendre's; les seves mans agafades a la vànova mentre intentava sobreportar totes les sensacions; no tardaria gaire.

El meu cervell s'estava apagant, el vòrtex de pensaments girant constantment, teories i connexions allunyant-se cada vegada més, callant, tant meravellosament silenciós, com si el meu cap s'hagués omplert només amb el rostre d'en John, la seva veu, la calor del seu cos envoltant-me tant estretament, tant, tant estretament, cos i ànima, portant-me la pau que només ell em podia donar.

Vaig deixar caure la meva mà esquerra d'on havia estat aguantant la seva cama buscant avall, agafant la seva mà per que alliberés la flassada i entrelligar els nostres dits. S'agafava desesperadament i em va mirar, esbufegant, el seu cos convulsionant al ritme del tremolor que podia notar recorrent el meu propi cos. "Sherlock, jo..." va panteixar sense alè, tancant els ulls un moment abans de concentrar-se en mi de nou, tot i que era un clar esforç fer-ho. Vaig poder sentir la tensió del meu cos i vaig intentar aguantar, esperar-lo.

"Junts?" va dir ell, com havia fet abans. Jo vaig assentir i el vaig penetrar feroçment, el meu ritme accelerant-se, observant el seu rostre, escoltant els seus sons, fins que ell va estrènyer-me els dits i els dos ens vàrem deixar anar.

Ell va ser sorollós; cridant que m'estimava, que era meu. Jo em vaig concentrar en el meu nom en la seva pell just abans que els meus ulls es tanquessin sols i em pogués sentir a mi mateix responent-li, però no sabria dir què li estava dient. Va ser magnífic.

Va passar una estona abans no em vaig recuperar prou per netejar-nos i llavors, en un acord, senzillament ens vàrem ficar al llit, tot i que encara era força aviat. Els dos teníem son enrederida, i aquell havia estat un dia molt intens.

"Què he dit?" Li vaig preguntar. No estava del tot segur de voler saber-ho, aquest cop, ja que estava bastant segur que hauria estat alguna cosa extremadament possessiva, però en John adorava poder fer-me això, semblava considerar l'habilitat de poder apagar el meu cervell com un dels seus majors èxits a la vida.

"Has dit que jo et pertanyia," em va dir, i jo vaig grunyir, deixant caure el cap a la seva espatlla. "Collons!," vaig murmurar, una expressió que rarament havia usat abans de conèixer-lo a ell. "Em sap greu, John."

Ell va riure. "Així que he d'entendre que el regal t'ha agradat?" va preguntar i jo li vaig somriure, agraït de que no estigues enfadat.

"Potser el Nadal no és tant dolent," vaig concedir. "Potser l'any que ve podries provar amb algun altre lloc que no m'importi que la resta vegin?" S'havia d'intentar.

"Oblida-ho," va dir, badallant. "Això ha estat estrictament cosa d'un sol cop, i només per als teus ulls."

_I tant_, vaig pensar, presumptuós i ell va riure per sota el nas.

"Ja ho podries haver dit en veu alta," va assenyalar. "Però tens raó." va acaronar-me els cabells amb els dits una última vegada, abans de posar-me la ma al coll. "Sóc teu, Sherlock," va dir. "Teu, i de ningú més. Per sempre." Es va arronsar d'espatlles. "És lícit dir que et pertanyo."

Jo vaig fer que no amb el cap. "Ens pertanyem l'un a l'altre," el vaig corregir. Ell va somriure, però ja s'estava adormint. Em vaig mirar la seva estimada cara. _Un dia, faré gravar questes paraules i te les posaré al voltant del dit_, vaig pensar. Vaig besar-li el cap, i el vaig empènyer cap a mi, permetent-me unir-me al seu son.

Tot estava bé.

**A.N.**

I realise that there are questions which I have not resolved in this story, such as Sherlock's father etc, but I felt there had really been enough talking (_to say the least_, you may be thinking) and it was time to move on.

I have hugely enjoyed revisiting this world, so who knows - I've left myself a little temptation to return one day...


End file.
